


Breathe me in

by energie_vie



Series: Gooey [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, POV Nile Freeman, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energie_vie/pseuds/energie_vie
Summary: "The exact second Nile closes the front door behind her, Booker crowds her space, kissing her fervently and pressing her against the hard wood. It's exactly what she would've done had he not beat her to it. He's usually half a step ahead in situations like this, where it's written clearly on their faces how much they crave physical contact."
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Gooey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983568
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from; I just know that I woke up this morning with the entire scene in my head. Also, in case it's not obvious enough, I'm a huge sucker for emotional Booker.

They arrive at the safehouse in the dead of the night, both of them bloody and battered. It's a flat on the third floor of a derelict building, with no elevator and scarcely any functioning light bulbs in the corridors. They drag themselves up the stairs in complete silence, lest they wake up any nosy neighbours. The clothes on them are clean and bullet-hole-free but there's dried blood underneath and bruises that haven't healed yet.

The exact second Nile closes the front door behind her Booker crowds her space, kissing her fervently and pressing her against the hard wood. It's exactly what she would've done had he not beat her to it. He's usually half a step ahead in situations like this, where it's written clearly on their faces how much they crave physical contact.

He doesn't let up and she barely has time to breathe but he tastes like blood and tobacco and the cheap coffee he had bought at the gas station and she thinks she's never tasted anything sweeter in her entire life. Death tends to do that to you, mess a bit with your perception, but Booker's mouth is always sweet.

When he moves his lips to her jaw and then her neck and starts unzipping her hoodie, Nile lets out a weak noise of protest. He completely ignores it.

'We need a shower,' she gasps when one of his hands snake up under her T-shirt to grab her left breast.

'Later.'

'Seb-'

'Later,' he says more firmly but there's an undertone of desperation to this one word that makes Nile give in, just like that. Her body responds to his way before her brain manages to catch up and she's pulling him closer, hands roaming his chest and his shoulders.

'Please,' Booker moans brokenly and she doesn't even know what he's asking for.

'Please,' he begs again and Nile feels a tornado coming to life under her skin and threatening to engulf her.

'Anything,' she says simply and the choked sob that escapes him is enough to undo her.

'You. Always you.'

His hands get more frantic as they start pulling at her clothes. Hers are shaking with exhaustion and she'd really like to move this to the bed, but she's promised him _anything_ and if he wants to take her here, half-clothed and barely a metre inside the flat then so be it. One by one their clothes start falling to the floor and they're halfway to the bedroom when she registers they had been in motion this entire time. It's so easy to get lost in him.

By the time they fall on the bed they're both naked and she can't even remember how or when it happened. A breathless giggle escapes her but when Booker pulls back to look at her, it instantly dies in her throat. His eyes are unsettled, his breathing is uneven, his entire body is shaking and Nile feels a sharp pang of physical pain travel from her heart to her fingers and toes and the tips of her hair.

'I will always come back to you!' she promises and her hands are now steady on his face.

Another choked sob and this one tells her that she needs to take the reins, otherwise Booker might actually crumble. So she spreads her thighs and reaches to stroke him, gently guiding him inside her. His head falls on her shoulder and his shaking only grows stronger. Nile gathers him close, ankles crossed over his lower back, one hand stroking his hair and the other pinning him down to her.

'Mine,' he whimpers and it doesn't sound possessive or animalistic, it sounds desperate and scared.

'Yours, Seb. Only ever yours.'

'Promise me,' he begs.

'I promise. For however long I live.'

He starts moving then, slowly and carefully, as if afraid he might break her and this is not exactly what Nile wants, but she's promised him _anything_. It's still unbelievably amazing, the way she feels every hard line of his body pressed against hers and the heat and scent of him all but crushing her senses. She wants more. And she wants it harder and faster and if he could tear her apart and put her back together over and over again, it would still not be enough.

'Fuck me, Seb! Please! I need to feel you! Please, take me, please! Seb, please!'

She's begging almost incoherently because it's all just too much and when he starts picking up the pace it's a wonder she remembers how to breathe, let alone form words.

'Oh, god! Don't- Don't stop! Fuck! Seb, please! Don't stop, please!'

Her eyes are screwed tight and she's holding on to the headboard with one hand while the other is trapped between their bodies, desperately rubbing circles and if this is not heaven, then heaven doesn't exist at all. Booker is way past any intelligible words. It's all strangled groans and sobs and he's pounding into her with abandon and when she comes crying out his name, he follows obediently, all but collapsing on top of her.

Her heart feels like it's about to crack open, her entire body is on fire and tears are trickling down her temples from the corners of her eyes.

'I love you,' she sniffles and Booker pulls back as if burnt.

'No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry, please! I love you so much! Please, I'm sorry!' he mumbles frantically and uses his thumbs to wipe her tears, only to see others springing. 'I'm so sorry,' he whispers again with glassy eyes and Nile just brushes his hair from his eyes.

'There's nothing to be sorry about, Seb.'

'I never want to see you cry. And I'll never do this again.'

'What, have sex with me?' she smiles, trying to lighten the mood but it doesn't really work.

'No. Take without giving,' he says sadly and Nile actually laughs a little.

'You really have no idea how much you're giving me, do you?'

'It will never be enough,' Booker mutters stubbornly and Nile just rolls her eyes.

'I'd argue with you but you've drained even the last ounce of energy from my body. Do you think we can put off the shower and just go to sleep right now?' she says and she stretches, hissing a bit when he slips out of her.

'Whatever you want, my love,' he murmurs and when she turns her back to him, he pulls her to his chest and sighs contentedly. They fall asleep within seconds.


End file.
